Ironía
by HikaruWinter
Summary: ¿Un niño deprimido en un columpio es todo lo que ves? Un ninja debe de mirar en lo oculto en lo oculto.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Naruto se balanceaba levemente en el columpio, observando cómo sus compañeros salían de examen, victoriosos, ya convertidos en Gennin.

Algo que él, a pesar del trabajo duro, del entrenamiento sin cesar, había fallado por tres años.

¿A la tercera va la vencida? ¡Ja!

Siempre, siempre tocaba una de _aquellas_ jutsu. ¿Porqué no un henge? Las técnicas de transformación se le daban bien.

Pero no.

Nunca tenía suerte y... admitámoslo, nunca la tendría.

Daba igual que ganara o no al idiota del Uchiha, daba igual lo devoto que le fuera a la pelirrosa que tanto adoraba, daba igual cuanto se esforzara, cuanto luchara, porque todo era inútil.

Completa y absolutamente.

Agachó la mirada, la sombra del árbol proporcionándole calma, cariño, algo que en esta villa parecía poder recibir tan solo de los objetos inanimados... y algunos animales.

Sabía de sobra que Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba no eran completamente sus amigos. Eran simples compañeros de juegos... que habían dejado de ser niños, que ya no necesitarían a alguien con quien jugar.

Allí estaba, en aquel columpio, solo, absoluta y completamente solo.

"Hey, ese niño..."

Al escuchar aquella voz se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo, invitando a aquella sombra a ocultarle del mundo, a esconderle de aquellas miradas, tan llenas de odio y resentimiento.

Esa era la causa principal por la que había empezado a gastar bromas. Necesitaba una razón para aquel odio inexplicable que le dirigían día tras día. ¿Llamar la atención? ¿Ser un gamberro bromista? Era tonto, pero los aldeanos lo eran más.

Las bromas, los piques, todo era para encontrar una razón, algo por lo que pudiera explicarse aquel odio preconcebido. Y aunque calmaba su corazón, por desgracia, no le hacía sordo.

"Sí, ese es 'el niño' y es el único que no ha aprobado"

Ouch, golpe bajo en la moral.

"Bueno, eso está bien" casi gritó una de ellas, con tono indignado, el rubio rápidamente dirigiendo sus manos al cuello de su chaqueta, donde guardaba sus gafas verdes, que fue colocándose poco a poco, buscando esconderse del mundo que le rodeaba. De aquella acogedora sombra, de aquel lugar, de aquella gente.

"No debería convertirse en shinobi" continuó la otra mujer "Ya que es..."

Su compañera la acalló, el pequeño rubio levantándose del columpio en un frágil intento de huida.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

"Se supone que no podemos hablar de eso" escuchó, antes de desvanecerse en el camino de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento.

Lo peor del día no había sido suspender. No. Ya se había acostumbrado. Estaba seguro de que no iban a aprobarle en la vida pero... quizá había esperado demasiado de Iruka. Aquel hombre había sido tan amable con él, como un padre-no, casi como un hermano, para luego dejarle en la estacada de aquella manera, de aquella forma.

Y no era su culpa.

Porque había algo extraño en aquella habitación, lo sabía. Pero no lo había dicho.

¿Quién le creería a él? Nadie. Ni sus queridos Teuchi y Ayame, ni su apreciado maestro Iruka, ni su adorada Sakura, ni el idiota de Sasuke.

Estaba solo.

Absoluta y completamente solo.

Y lo que quiera que estuviera perturbando el chakra de aquella sala había sellado su destino. Por tercera vez.

A la tercera va la vencida.

Había tenido suficiente.

¿No rendirse? Ni él era tan cabezota.

¿Levantarse tras caer, una y otra vez? Ya no tenía fuerzas ni voluntad.

¿Ser Hokage? Él sólo quería ser reconocido, tener una razón para vivir, para no tener que odiar a los aldeanos, para que le apreciaran por lo que era, por quien era.

Pero no lo iba a conseguir.

No era un optimista obsesivo, aunque lo pareciera.

Solo era un niño.

Un niño inocente, que comente errores, inseguro, frágil, que necesita amor y cariño como cualquier otro niño.

Y nadie parecía entenderlo.

"Naruto"

El rubio giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su maestro Mizuki. Pero algo iba mal. Algo se lo decía.

"Maestro... ¿Mizuki?" musitó, confundido, sorprendido, sin entender qué estaba pasando, qué era lo que estaba planeando.

Algo iba mal, sí.

Muy mal.

Aunque Naruto nunca llegó a saber lo malo que iba a ser, fue y había sido, porque encontró, no castigo, como esperaba, sino un lazo.

El segundo lazo con otro ser humano.

Con su maestro Iruka.

Y un objetivo.

No rendirse.

Pasara lo que pasase cumpliría sus promesas, porque si no lo hiciera no sería mejor que todos aquellos miserables aldeanos a los que tanto quería proteger.

Porque necesitaba que estuvieran vivos para poder demostrarles lo equivocados que habían estado, el daño que le habían echo a un inocente niño.

Para que sufrieran el resto de sus vidas sabiendo que aquel que les protegía había sido también al que habían torturado desde su más tierna infancia.

Qué ironía, ¿no os parece?

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN.**

**Ni idea de dónde ha salido esto. **  
><strong>Los reviews se aprecian.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por leer [?]<strong>

**HikaruWinter.**


End file.
